


my eyes want you more than a melody

by leannerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata in Sao Paolo, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Streamer Kozume Kenma, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leannerd/pseuds/leannerd
Summary: Kenma's in Tokyo. Hinata's in Brazil. But sometimes it's a little easier to pretend they're not.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	my eyes want you more than a melody

**Author's Note:**

> This little scene wormed its way into my head and just would not leave, so I had to write it and share and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Big big big thanks to Dani, Bianca, and Pey for reading and validating me as always. I love you all so dearly and appreciate you and your tolerance for my constant screaming in the GC. You're my faves.
> 
> Title is from Sunflower, Vol. 6 by Harry Styles
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated, they fuel me. <3

Shouyou can’t stop the smile that spreads ear to ear when the Skype call finally connects and Kenma’s image appears on his laptop screen. It’s not like he _tries_ to stop the smile, to be fair, but he knows he couldn’t even if he wanted to. 

Kenma smiles back, just a tiny one, but it’s enough to make Shouyou’s heart ache with the sudden wave of missing him. Not that missing Kenma is ever something he’s _not_ feeling, but sometimes the force of it takes him by surprise.

He looks sleepy and soft, bundled up in his typical oversized hoodie--technically it’s one of Shouyou’s hoodies, but it might as well be Kenma’s because it’s not like he’ll ever ask for it back--and most of his hair falling out of its loose ponytail. He’s still wearing his headset, the ones with the cat ears on them that Kuroo had gotten Kenma partially as a joke, but they turned out to be pretty high quality ones so Kenma wears them for his streams more often than not. Shouyou’s glad, he thinks Kenma looks extremely cute in them and even cuter when he scowls and buries his face in his sweatshirt whenever Shouyou says so.

“Morning,” he says, situating his laptop safely on his bed and propping his chin in his hand.

Kenma makes a disgruntled noise the way he always does when the m-word is mentioned, especially after one of his all-night streams. Shouyou smiles even wider, if possible. It’s times like this that the difference between Sao Paulo and Tokyo becomes bearable. With Kenma's late night (read: _all_ night) streams and Hinata's packed days that leave him ready to crash at 9 pm, their sleep schedules coincide more often than not and it makes it a little easier to pretend there's not twelve hours and eleven thousand miles separating them.

"How was practice?" Kenma asks, and Shouyou waits a moment before responding, allowing Kenma to tug his headset off and set it to the side. His hair falls even more in his face without the headset holding it back and Shouyou’s fingers twitch with the urge to tuck the wayward strands behind his ears.

Once Kenma is settled, his chin resting atop his knees, Shouyou recounts his day. He’s finally getting his bearings in the sand and his serves are only getting more accurate and aggressive by the day. He tried a new food truck for lunch and went for a long run to wind down after dinner. He stopped to pet four dogs. It’s nothing exciting, but Kenma watches him intently the whole time he’s speaking and something about being the subject of such a sharp and focused gaze makes Shouyou feel like he’s relaying the most important information in the world.

"You've gotten a lot of sun this week, Sho." Kenma says, tilting his head and squinting at the screen when Shouyou pauses for breath.

"Hm? How can you tell?" He presses his free hand to his cheek. "I don't think I got burnt."

Kenma's smile widens a fraction and he huffs out the quietest of laughs. “You have freckles,” he says, his eyes flicking over the screen. Shouyo feels his gaze pass over his cheeks, his nose, the tops of his shoulders. He’d briefly noted the change in his skin tone, the freckles cropping up with every passing day spent in the Brazilian sun. He should have known Kenma would hone in on them immediately.

“Oh,” Shouyou breathes, feeling his cheeks pink.

“‘S cute.”

“Kenmaaaa!” He buries his face in his hands for a moment before peeking through his fingers. Kenma’s expression is soft and fond and just a little sad, Shouyou can tell even through the laptop screen and the dim lighting of Kenma’s office. The dull ache that lives in his chest makes itself known again. 

“How was the stream?” He finally manages. 

“Good. Long, but we raised a decent amount. I think we might make it a monthly thing. Lots of LGBT+ organizations need help, and Kuro’s been in touch with some other streamers to talk about doing collabs.”

“That’s so great!” Shouyou’s smile is back, full-force, the pride he feels swelling inside him almost enough to push aside the constant thrum of _I miss you, come visit me, I miss you, come be with me_.

Kenma shrugs, unwilling or unable to make as big a deal about his accomplishments as Shouyou is, but even in his exhausted state, Shouyou can tell he’s pleased and that’s enough to remind him that it’s worth it, that they’re both where they need to be right now.

“Did you archive it? I’ll watch it tonight,” Shouyou says, tugging a pillow forward to tuck under his head. 

“You don’t have to.”

“Well, probably not the whole thing,” Shouyou admits, draping an arm over his eyes. “But I like listening to you when I’m falling asleep.”

Kenma remains quiet and Shouyou belatedly wonders if that was a weird thing to say. But when he turns back to the screen and meets Kenma’s gaze, it’s enough to knock the air from his chest, to burn him up from the inside out, to make him seriously consider booking plane tickets he can’t possibly afford.

“Kenma,” Shouyou starts. His voice comes out strained and he clears his throat and tries again. “You make it hard to want to stay here when you look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

Shouyou wants to bury his face in his pillow, but he can’t stand to tear his gaze away from liquid gold eyes, from delicate hands curled into the sleeves of an over-large sweatshirt, from soft lips curved into a teasing smile that only Shouyou gets the pleasure of seeing.

“Like you want to kiss me.”

“I can’t help it, Shouyou. I always want to kiss you.”

At that, something cracks in Shouyou’s chest and, for a brief moment the wave of homesickness, of missing Kenma, is so strong he has to press the heels of his hands against his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay by sheer force of will.

“I love you, Sho.” Kenma’s voice, soft and close to his ear, but still too far away, brings him back to himself.

“I love you too,” he says. 

He wishes he were better with words, that he could even begin to adequately tell Kenma how much he loves him, how the force of it overwhelms him in all the best ways. But he’s not good with words, and Kenma doesn’t need him to be, so until they occupy the same physical space and Shouyou can show Kenma--because he’s always been better at showing than telling--this will have to do.


End file.
